Not Giving Up
by invisable sarah
Summary: "It doesn't matter how many times you deny me, I'm not giving up, so give up now" he whispered in my ear. "You got a long wait then, because I'm not giving in," I whispered in his.
1. Chapter 1

**Not giving Up: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot! I love you JK Rowling!**

**Hermione POV**

* * *

><p>"Psssssst," said a voice from behind me.<p>

"Psssssst, Hermione," he said again.

"What do you want," I said, spinning around, and glaring at the blonde boy.

"Snape's coming," he said smirking.

I looked forward and saw the greasy haired, longed nosed, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor glaring at me with his arms across his chest.

"Miss Granger, is there something you would like to share with the _whole_ class," he said with his eyebrows raised.

"No sir" I said meekly, now ashamed of my outburst.

"Well there's something _I_ want to share with the whole class, detention 6:00 tonight you'll be serving it with me," he said with a sneer. He spun on his heal, and stalked back to his desk. I turned back around and glared at the blonde boy that got me in trouble.

"Are you happy now," I asked him.

"Exceedingly so," he said with a smirk.

I gave him one more glare, and faced forward again.

Once class was over, I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

(5:30 pm)

"I have detention, I'll catch up with you later," I said to my small group of friends.

I slowly made my way down to the dungeons. I stopped a little ways away from the door, not believing my luck.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" I half yelled.

The blonde turned around, and studied me for a split second, then with a smirk he said "Well hello to you to."

"What are you doing here Malfoy," I said again.

He sighed, and said "Sprout gave me detention," he smirked "and I just like to make your life hell."

"Well you do a pretty good job," I said under my breath.

Apparently he heard me, because he gave me another smirk.

I heard foot steeps coming towards us, and guessed it was the professor.

I didn't turn around to check considering I was having a glaring contest with Malfoy.

Once he opened the door, and let us in, he said "now because I have no work for you to do. I'm going to take your wands and leave you here. I have more important things to do then watch your _detention_."

So with that, he took our wands, and locked us in.

For the first thirty minutes we were completely silent. Then Malfoy had to go and ruin that he started to snoop through Snape's desk.

"You shouldn't be doing that," I said to him.

He closed the drawer, then looked at me, "then what do you suggest we do." he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, since you have no idea, I'll continue what I'm doing," he said.

After he went through about two drawers, he came to a sticky one, when he finally got it open he jerked it too fast, and all the papers fell out. I let out a sigh, and decided to help him.

I walked towards him ignoring his gaze.

I bent down, and started to pick to the papers. I looked over at Malfoy and he raised his eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged. Once I finished picking them all up, I handed him the papers. He put then back into the desk, and then held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and electricity shot up my arm, he gently pulled me up.

When I was standing once more, I noticed he was really close. I started to step away, but I hit a wall, and he still came closer to me. He lent in and kept contact with my eyes at all times.

"I really like you Hermione," he said in a soft voice.

"Did you know that?"

I didn't say anything.

"Would you like me to prove it to you," he said

He took one of his hands and gently tucked my hair behind my ear. He gave me a half smile and...

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think this was a bad place to end it... :)**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>After I took the papers, I quickly set them down. I reached toward her, to help her up, craving her touch.<p>

She took my hand. Electricity flowed through my veins to my heart. I pulled her up, but I didn't have to pull too hard considering she was so small.

Once she was up, I smelt her floral sent. I saw a dusting of freckles on her nose. I felt her soft hand. I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which were as deep as the ocean. I saw… how beautiful she really is.

She must have noticed how close we were standing, because she took a step back. Noticing this was my chance to tell her, I stepped forward.

I watched her eyes widen as I said, "I really like you Hermione."

"Did you know that?" I asked

When she didn't respond I continued with, "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

I reached up, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. I gave her a small smile.

I lent in, giving her a chance to say 'no.' She didn't pull away. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth slightly. My heart jumped to my throat. I closed my eyes, and kissed her. I didn't make it a hard kiss. I just slowly, played with her mouth, waiting for her to come and play. I was about to pull back, when she finally started to kiss me back. I deepened the kiss, and she oh so shyly started to tug on my bottom lip. I let out a moan. She must have gotten a burst of courage, because she put one hand around my neck, and with the other she ran her fingers through my hair. If this was any other girl, I would have thrown her off me, and fixed my hair. But this one girl could cut me open with her nails, as long as she keeps kissing, like she is. She stood on her tip-toes, reaching up to m kiss. My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird would, and I knew she could feel it.

The door slammed open.

Hermione jumped away from me. When she did, it felt like she took something important with her.

Snape entered the room, I glared at him.

"You're free to go," he said annoyed.

Hermione quickly took her wand.

She pretty much ran for the door. Wanting to get away from here, or from me? I followed suit. I speed up needing to tell her one last thing.

Once I caught up to her, I walked a little ways in front of her, and stopped. She ran into me, and then started to wobble a bit. I reached out to steady her. She stepped back and hit the wall. My heart broke a little. I put my hands on the wall, and leaned in. I kissed her and waited for her to respond, and I didn't have to wait as long as last time. She reached up to my kiss. She snaked her arm around my neck, and the other rested on my chest. She pulled my face closer to her, and then tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back.

"Be with me, say you will," I said with raged breath. "Be with me."

"No," she said clearly, and a little out of breath.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "fine, but I'm not giving up I want you, and Malfoy's always get what I want."

"If you want me…you have a long wait," She said while her whole body tensed.

She ducked under my arm, and walked away.

Once she was out of sight, I slammed my hands on the cold wall, and swore loudly. I started to walk in the opposite direction my heart was going, the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! :D**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I passed back and forth in the common room. Thinking, why did she say no? I'm good looking, I'm Smart, I'm rich what else could she possibly need!<p>

I looked over, and saw my good Italian friend smirking at me.

"You don't know what it's like; to lo-like a girl, ask her to be yours, just to have her say NO!" I yelled at him angrily.

The Italian frowned, and went quiet.

It stayed that way for about ten minutes.

"Do you really, truly, want her?" Basie asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

He looked at me, eyes searching my face.

"Alright," he said looking slightly calmer "here's what we got to do…" Basie said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so I know this is really short, but this needs to be in here. Bear with me! :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>I ducked under his arm, and started a fast pace back to the common room.<p>

I thought over this evening. Imagined every possible reason why, Draco Malfoy, would lie that he likes me. Unless he really likes me, but that's ridiculous, isn't it.

I mean why would I even like him? Sure, he had nice, fine, soft, blonde hair. Sure, just because he's the hottest guy in school…

WAIT!

This is getting me nowhere. I'm sure once I get some sleep I'll finally make sense again. I stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait.

"Password" she said in a deep voice.

"Philter" I replied.

The portrait swung open reviling a very red and gold room.

I didn't look around; I went straight to my bed.

I threw myself into the mattress, exhausted and hoping, that I was hallucinating the whole detention.

Slowly, my world started to go black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun clung to my face, as I tried waking up. I got up, blurry eyed, and a little wobbly.<p>

Went straight to the window, and roughly pulled the curtain shut.

I blinked a few times, trying to see again.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around the room. I saw four other sleeping girls. I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I shut the door, and turned on the light. I looked in the mirror, and saw common brown eyes, bushy brown hair that was sticking up in odd angles, and a common ordinary girl that was looking back at me. I frowned at the girl then reached for a hair brush.

I brushed out all the snarls, holding back a few tears from some of the harder pulls. I pulled out a potion, and pull about a fourth of it in my hair.

I waited about three minutes, and my hair was slowly started to un-frizz.

It calmed down to soft waves that tumbled gently down my back. I put on some base, a small amount of eye shadow, and a little bit of blush.

I walked back into the bedroom to put on my uniform. I looked around, and saw the other girls were slowly getting out of bed. I walked to my wardrobe, and pulled out a white blouse, a black vest with the Gryffindor crest that come under my breasts, a black skirt that stopped just above my knee, a robe that came slightly lower than my skirt, a pair of black shoes.

I put the clothes on, and left a few buttons on my shirt open. I grabbed my books, and headed down to the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up early. Setting the plan into motion, I ran down to the Owlery in my sweat pants, and t-shirt. I ran up the cold stone stairs to the small tower. Once I got up there immediately, my eagle owl flew down and landed on my shoulder. I patted the owl.<p>

"Now I want you to give this flower, and note to Hermione Granger, OK? This is really important," I told the bird.

The bird chirped in acknowledgment, nuzzled my neck, and flew back to its nest.

I ran back down to the dungeons.

I walked out of breath to the bathroom. I didn't even look in the mirror I just jumped in the shower. After I was clean I stepped out, and wrapped a dark green towel around my waist. The mirror was fogged up by the steam. Went back into my room, and quickly threw on my uniform.

I went back to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. I saw a blonde young man, with cold silver eyes. He had a strong jaw, and a pale face. He is what everyone would say is good looking, but for the first time in the Slytherin prince's life, he felt insecure.

I walked out of the bathroom, nerves running high, and slowly made my way to the great hall. I passed person after person with only one thought in my head, am I good enough? I never got an answer to my question, because too soon I was in the great hall.

I went to my table, and sat down, not really caring who I was sitting next to.

Then, Hermione came in.

I watched her make her way across the room, she is so beautiful. I watched her sit down, and smile at her friends. I wished she would smile at me like that. She pulled away slightly from her friends not engaging into their conversation. I frowned irked with her friends. I watched the bird soar overhead. It landed at her table, and she looked surprised.

She started to pet the owl, and they offered it a piece of her toast. I smiled considering she didn't send it back immediately like most people would. When the bird left she looked down at what it left. My heart started going in overdrive. She opened the letter. She looked at it for about three minutes and then looked straight at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bad place to end it... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Love, **

**Sarah**

**P.S. Continue reviewing please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything now I beg you stop asking!**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>A bird landed in front of me. I petted the bird, and in return it playfully nipped my finger. The bird looked hungry. I ripped a piece off my toast, and fed the owl. He nuzzled the palm of my hand, and took off.<p>

I looked down at what the bird left.

There was a tulip, and a letter. I don't recognize the hand writing. I turned the letter over, and broke the seal. I pulled the letter out and read:

_Dear Hermione_

_I don't know what to say, but again ask you to be mine. So I wrote you a poem, I hope you like it…_

_If I was a bird I would sing to you the best love song._

_If I was a dog I would cuddle with you every night._

_If I was an elephant I would never forget you._

_If I was you flower I would never wilt._

_If I was your best friend I would never leave your side._

_If I was your boyfriend would love you till it hurt_

_So…will you be mine? Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I read it again just making sure that's what it said. Yep, oh my gosh he really does like me.

I lifted my gaze to the Slytherin table. He met my gaze. He didn't sneer, just, looked at me. I kept looking at him till my friend Ryhanna sat down in front of me.

"Is there a reason, you're watching our sneaky Slytherin?" She asked

I looked down, and blushed.

"No," I said still red.

She looked behind her, and then looked back at me.

"We're talking about this tonight," she said. She let the subject drop for now, but I knew she would remember it later.

I looked back down at the letter. I gently picked up the letter, and put it back in the envelope, and slipped it into one of my books. I looked down at the flower. I picked it up, and smelt it. I smiled.

When I was little I always loved flowers. I told my mom, I was going to marry a man who gave me flowers. I shrunk the flower, and slipped it into my pocket.

I slowly got through my day every once in a while I'd pull out the, now tiny, flower, and smell it.

I had one class left to go, potions, with the snakes.

I walked down to the dungeons, and stopped in front of the potions room. A few Slytherins were already here. Half the class was here, before Slughorn, finally walked down the hallway. He unlocked the door, and let us in. We all went to our usual seats. We sat down, and waited for class to begin.

"All right class. Today we are going to brew the most powerful potion," he said. Everyone murmured, guessing what it could be.

Even though I already know what it was.

"We are brewing a love potion, the strongest love potion," he said. You could hear a few groans, probably from the guys.

"Get with a partner, and turn to page two hundred and thirty five, start brewing," he said.

Everyone started flipping their pages looking for the right one.

I finally got to the right page, when the classroom door opened.

It was Draco, and he walked to the front of the room.

"Professor sorry I'm late, some of the first years had a spell mishap," he said.

"That's fine my dear boy, get with your partner," Slughorn said.

"Professor, I don't have a partner," he said.

Slughorn looked around and then focused in on me. Please, please, please, please, please…

"Well you can join Miss Granger," he said.

NO, NO, NO, NO…

Malfoy looked over at me and gave me a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so I know I told you lovely people that I would get it up Sunday but I'm sorry I forgot to send it to my email and I wasn't done writing it.**

**The next thing I want to go over is the chapters I am so sorry they aren't very long. The next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be potions and the chapter after that is the tower. **

**READ, REVIEW, AND LOVE ME.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I walked into the potions room, to see everyone in pairs and flipping pages. I looked over at Blaise, and he smirked at me then looked at someone. I followed his gaze, and saw Granger by herself.<p>

I walked toward Professor Slughorn.

"Professor, sorry I'm late, some of the first years had a spell mishap," I said in my defense.

"That's fine my dear boy, get with your partner," he said.

"Professor, I don't have a partner," I said slowly.

Slughorn looked around the room, and then looked directly at Hermione.

"You can be partners with Miss Granger," he said.

I looked over at her and she looked dumb founded.

I did everything I could to not laugh, and ended up smirking. Professor Slughorn walked away. I kept eye contact with Hermione. About what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds. She soon glared at me. I walked over to her table, and sat my stuff down.

"You go get the ingredients. I'll set up the lab area," she said.

I nodded my head and smiled. I walked to the cabinet in the back of the room, surrounded by people.

I let out a breath, frustrated by how long this was going to take. Hannah, a pretty girl in Hufflepuff walked away from the group around the cabinet.

Quickly thinking I said, "Hey Hannah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>He was flirting. What the hell is wrong with him? He says he wants me, but yet he flirts with every girl he sees.<p>

Bloody hell; what's wrong with him!

I set up the cauldron, and got it heating. That took about three minutes. I looked over at, out of force of habit, and he was still flirting; he looked over at me, and smirked.

What a freaking tool! I glared at him, and then turned back to our lab. I felt his gaze on my back, watching me. About two minutes later he came back with the ingredients. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Hannah get back in line for the cabinet.

"Hey Granger, sorry it took me so long, there was a line," he said while pointing over his shoulder.

I didn't say anything, trying my best to ignore him.

"So what do we do first?" he asked.

He's just trying to get on my nerves. He must have caught on, because he didn't say anything for a while.

"What did I do?" he asked softly looking down at the desk.

I didn't say anything for a while, but after a little bit my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Why did you lie?" I asked calmly; even though I hurt on the inside.

He looked over at me, my breath caught, his eyes suddenly a swirling mass of cloud, with light and darkness, shining through it.

"Hermione, what did I lie to you about?" his gaze not changing.

"About liking me," I said while my voice went up a disciple.

His gaze hardened, he looked around the room, and then took my arm. He dragged me across the room. He pulled the door open to a potions cabinet.

Once the door closed he passes back, and forth. He took a couple calming breaths, and then through gritted teeth he said "what is it going to take, to prove to you there's no one else I want."

"You were just flirting with Hannah," I said pointing to the door. "And who knows how many others this day. They can't call you the Slytherin sex god for nothing" I got cut off.

He took my head with both hands, and pulled me to him. He crushed his lips to mine. It felt so good. His lips were soft, and gentle. Too soon it was over he pulled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<br>**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and that hers was still closed. When she opened her eyes they were a few shades darker. She looked at me for a minute, and then moved her hands to my hips. She pulled me closer to her, and then went on her tiptoes. My heart jumped, and I then filled distance. She wanted to kiss me. Does that mean she likes me back? I set my hands at her neck pulling her closer yet. I felt her heart beat. It was as fast, or faster than mine. The beast inside me roared in approval. God I missed her.<p>

The door opened, and their stood Luna.

"Whoops sorry. Just wanted to find out why the nargles are all over here," she said she looked both of us then said "Definitely frission." She then walked out of the room.

I looked at Hermione. She was looking at me too, I burst out laughing so did she.

Once we calmed down I said "See you tonight," and left the small room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Happy Halloween! Ok so I have a one shot up "Nothing". If you like this Check out my other story "Bleeding Heart" just so you know this is your Halloween treat!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hermione pov:**

* * *

><p>"OK, spill," the red head demanded me, once I walked into the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

She gave me a look that told me she's wasn't convinced.

"About why, you were watching our Slytherin friend with a blush on your face, and when you looked away. He was staring at you almost wanting!" she yelled at me.

I looked down ashamed she caught me in my lie. Tori Goldie walked into the room. She looked at both of us, and smirked.

"I know what's going on," she said. "But we should probably talk up stairs," she looked around and said, "less ears."

Tori was the girl that heard everything. She was the eyes and ears in the school. If you needed to know something you went to her, but with a price. If you left with information, you had to leave information.

Tori was probably the only person that everyone thought was placed into the wrong house. Quite a few people went to Tori; I think she's a little too conniving for her own good, but that's me personally. She is really pretty though she had medium length hair. Her hair was several shades of brown, which looked really good with her tan skin. She has good clean skin, and very pretty eyes.

I looked over at the red head, and saw a smirk on her face. She looked over at me and pointed upstairs.

I sighed, and slowly made my way up the carpeted stairs.

Once we were in the room she closed the door, and placed a silencing spell on the door.

Tori looked at me and then asked "would you like me to go first?" she said with a raised eye brow.

I nodded my head might as well hear what she has found out.

"OK, I know that Malfoy has had a crush on you since second year. Recently he had shared his secret with his friend Zabini," she while watching my reaction.

This I didn't know. Since, second year? What happened in second year? The petrifaction! But didn't Harry and Ron hear he wished me dead?

"He used to come into the hospital wing, and just talk to you. He talked about his family, and how they wouldn't approve if they knew how he felt. He talked about school, his friends, your friends. He came every day till you were able to walk to your own classes," she told me with a small knowing smile.

I felt my chest tighten, from what she said.

"So your telling me, that the slimy git has liked you for years but; he picked on you, called you a mudblood, cursed you, and watched you get tortured by his aunt!" she yelled.

I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt, even though the mark was gone.

After the war was over a few select death eaters gave up counter curses for their freedom. A few who were proven that they were forced into Voldemort's ranks were allowed to become nurses at St. Mungo's. Blaise's mother was the one to find a cure to my scare.

Tori and Ginny talked for about four hours, trying to decide if I should be allowed to date Malfoy.

Tori turned on me and said "what was your last letter Hermione?"

Ginny was frozen in shock for about five seconds then she yelled at me saying, "HE'S BEEN SENDING YOU LETTER'S, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

She started going on, and on saying 'I thought we were true friends'. About how any love letter Harry sent her I got to read it, most of it. Believe it or not Harry is kind of a pervert.

Tori must have realized this is why I haven't told anybody, because they all go MAD.

Once she got yelling out of her system we were all quiet for about three minutes. After a couple of calming breaths from Ginny, she finally asked "what was the last letter Hermione."

Before I could give them the note Ryhanna walked in.

She sat down, and said "fill me in."

So Ginny went into a rant about how I'm not telling us about what's going on in my life anymore.

After Ginny told her she was strangely quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Tori asked.

"Well, when I was at St. Mungo's, I saw Malfoy there. He was helping one of the war survivors. I went there often, because of my mom you know, and he was always there every time. So he could be a nice guy, but I don't really know him," she said thoughtfully.

"OK, Hermione that letter," Tori said.

I handed them the letter that said;

_Dear Hermione_

_I don't know what to say, but again ask you to be mine. So I wrote you a poem, I hope you like it…_

_If I was a bird I would sing to you the best love song._

_If I was a dog I would cuddle with you every night._

_If I was an elephant I would never forget you._

_If I was you flower I would never wilt._

_If I was your best friend I would never leave your side._

_If I was your boyfriend would love you till it hurt_

_So…will you be mine? Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

They gave a sound of appreciation, and I knew the letter won them over.

"OK, this means nothing," said Ginny. "Starting tomorrow we are going to have to watch the Slytherin a little more carefully."

"But, what about tonight?" Ryhanna said.

"I think that Hermione should choose," said Tori.

I looked at the clock, and it said 11:30 if I'm going to go I have to leave, now.

I looked at the door, and...

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so what did you think i needed a filler so sorry next chapter will be the tower. So what do you think will she go? Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Giving up: Chapter 8**

**Blaise POV:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I stayed hidden in the back shadows, invisible to all thoughts who passed by. It's a scary thought to be invisible. Constantly surrounded by shadows, always on the verge of darkness to be easily sucked into the sinfulness of the world.<p>

I saw Hermione come running around the corner. She was in her pajamas. I saw flushing on her cheeks, and a spark in her eyes which told me she wanted to be here, to be with him.

She quickly ran up the stairs.

I stepped out of the shadows, to look up the stairs. Draco stood up from the floor with a new light in his eyes. His hair was messed up from the friction of his fingers going though it out of torment. There was a slight blush on his cheeks from something she said. His response made her blush, and down cast her eyes. He reached forward, and cupped her cheek; she was still blushing but was now looking at him. He lent in and…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny screeched loudly.

I whipped around to make sure it was the right person to the voice I've memorized over time. She had beautiful red hair, that was as softer then it looked. Her brilliant green eyes were brighter then I remembered. She was wearing short shorts, and a form fitting tank-top. My heart started too raced, but I told her to "shut it."

I looked back up the stairs, and saw Hermione looking down at me.

Oh, shit.

She came down the stairs confusion and hurt in her eyes. Draco was hot on her tail.

"What the hell is this Malfoy!" Hermione said while walking to her younger friend, then liking arms as if she will be stronger.

"Is this some kind of game for you play? Who can get the mudblood to fall in love with him?" Hermione yelled at us. A pair of green eyes was watching me; I looked anywhere, but at her.

"No Hermione, it's nothing like that," Draco pleated.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?" she said while pointing at me. I looked at Hermione, and saw tears in her eyes. I looked to the opposite of her, and saw Draco.

This was probably the closest thing to crying he's ever gotten. If you knew Draco, you would know nothing ever bothered him. He never cared. Now his eyes have glossed over, and heartbroken was written across his face plain enough for anyone to see. If you knew him you would know he wasn't lying.

"Hermione, please," he begged.

"Save it," she said shaking her he said, avoiding his eyes.

"Hermione please, just listen to me," he said desperately.

"Save your breath. I never want to speak, or talk to you again! Why should I stay?" she asked.

She shook her head, and was led away by Ginny before she could hear Draco whispered, "Because I think I love you."

He fell to his knees with his head bowed, and hands flat on the cold stone floor.

What could I possibly say?

It was quiet for about a good thirty seconds.

"We'll get her back man," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone! Get out!" he yelled towards the floor.

"Calm down it wi-"

"Didn't you hear her; she wants nothing to do with me! Get out! Leave me alone!" He yelled finally looking me in the eye. Heartbroken all over his face he looked, he looked like me after-no I won't think about that.

I slowly made my way out of the room, as soon as I took three steps out of the room; I heard a choked sob escape it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN it was probably a bad idea to write this while mad at my sister. Sorry guys probably not what you were expecting, sorry...**

**Read, and Review.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Giving up: Chapter 8**

**Blaise POV:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I stayed hidden in the back shadows, invisible to all thoughts who passed by. It's a scary thought to be invisible. Constantly surrounded by shadows, always on the verge of darkness to be easily sucked into the sinfulness of the world.<p>

I saw Hermione come running around the corner. She was in her pajamas. I saw flushing on her cheeks, and a spark in her eyes which told me she wanted to be here, to be with him.

She quickly ran up the stairs.

I stepped out of the shadows, to look up the stairs. Draco stood up from the floor with a new light in his eyes. His hair was messed up from the friction of his fingers going though it out of torment. There was a slight blush on his cheeks from something she said. His response made her blush, and down cast her eyes. He reached forward, and cupped her cheek; she was still blushing but was now looking at him. He lent in and…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny screeched loudly.

I whipped around to make sure it was the right person to the voice I've memorized over time. She had beautiful red hair, that was as softer then it looked. Her brilliant green eyes were brighter then I remembered. She was wearing short shorts, and a form fitting tank-top. My heart started too raced, but I told her to "shut it."

I looked back up the stairs, and saw Hermione looking down at me.

Oh, shit.

She came down the stairs confusion and hurt in her eyes. Draco was hot on her tail.

"What the hell is this Malfoy!" Hermione said while walking to her younger friend, then liking arms as if she will be stronger.

"Is this some kind of game for you play? Who can get the mudblood to fall in love with him?" Hermione yelled at us. A pair of green eyes was watching me; I looked anywhere, but at her.

"No Hermione, it's nothing like that," Draco pleated.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?" she said while pointing at me. I looked at Hermione, and saw tears in her eyes. I looked to the opposite of her, and saw Draco.

This was probably the closest thing to crying he's ever gotten. If you knew Draco, you would know nothing ever bothered him. He never cared. Now his eyes have glossed over, and heartbroken was written across his face plain enough for anyone to see. If you knew him you would know he wasn't lying.

"Hermione, please," he begged.

"Save it," she said shaking her he said, avoiding his eyes.

"Hermione please, just listen to me," he said desperately.

"Save your breath. I never want to speak, or talk to you again! Why should I stay?" she asked.

She shook her head, and was led away by Ginny before she could hear Draco whispered, "Because I think I love you."

He fell to his knees with his head bowed, and hands flat on the cold stone floor.

What could I possibly say?

It was quiet for about a good thirty seconds.

"We'll get her back man," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone! Get out!" he yelled towards the floor.

"Calm down it wi-"

"Didn't you hear her; she wants nothing to do with me! Get out! Leave me alone!" He yelled finally looking me in the eye. Heartbroken all over his face he looked, he looked like me after-no I won't think about that.

I slowly made my way out of the room, as soon as I took three steps out of the room; I heard a choked sob escape it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN it was probably a bad idea to write this while mad at my sister. Sorry guys probably not what you were expecting, sorry...**

**Read, and Review.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>My tears soon stopped falling, and sadness was taken over by numbness.<p>

I could still hear her voice clearly.

"I want nothing to do with you," she screamed at me.

I saw her as clear as day, standing in front of me.

"Hermione, please," I saw myself say.

I saw her walk away, and I saw myself fall to my knees, and whisper 'because I think I love you.'

She still walked away, I'm sure she heard me, and she still walked away.

I slammed my hands to the floor trying to feel something. I felt a small jolt, but that soon went away.

I got up from my knees. My teeth grinded, and a sneer formed on my lips.

My blood boiled under my skin.

I walked a little less then arms distance from the wall.

I pulled my arm back, and with a snap of my wrist I flung it forward out of frustration.

I heard a crack, and felt pain shoot up my arm. My mouth pulled into a small smile, because I felt it. I looked at the wall, and saw a blood stain.

I ran my hand through my hair, and felt a wet, stickiness, seep on to my scalp.

My hand hurt, but I was nowhere near ready to fix it.

I slowly made my way out of the room.

What did I do wrong? Was asking for Blaise's help really that big of a deal?

"Draco?" said a voice from behind me.

I locked all my current emotions in a vault, and safely left it in the farthest part of my brain.

I turned around, and saw Pansy.

Maybe she could fix my problem?

I walked up to mere inches from her, and lent my face in. I closed my eyes, and saw Hermione's face behind my eye lids.

I lent down, and kissed her.

It wasn't Hermione; she didn't taste, or feel right.

She pulled back, gave me what she would have called a sexy smile I would call it pathetic. She grabbed my tie, and pulled me into the closest empty, unlocked room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry guys I just couldn't resist writing this even though I know it's probably played out a lot. Ok so you don't have to read this, but there is a Draco Malfoy look alike at my school, and I had two run in with him today.**

**So, I was standing in the lunch line, and out of nowhere he's behind me and he started to whistle. I jumped very high. Then I couldn't do anything right! I dropped my fork AND my napkin, REALLY! Then, I dumped my tray and started to walk to the office, and AGAIN out of nowhere he's within reaching distance from me I freaked out and went to the bathroom. I AM PATHETIC!**

**Read, And Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: not owning anything...yet.**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I told the password to the blank wall, and it, in return let me into the room.<p>

I knew Blaise was going to wait for me, so I took my time.

"Hey, I sent Pansy after you how did it go?" Blaise asked once I finally made it back to the common room.

I took about twenty minutes to leave that room, after I pushed Pansy off me. I then wandered around the halls for about an hour or so.

"It didn't," I said barley above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You remember when I told you I want her?" I asked him.

I just want this day to end; I'm so hoping this is a dream.

"Yea?" he said cautiously.

"I lied, I need her, I need her as much as much as I need air to breath. Pansy is no Hermione," I sighed hopefully he'll just leave me alone.

He didn't say anything, so I took the chance given, and went upstairs.

The Slytherin's made Dumbledore give us our own rooms, so I had to walk down the whole hall way to the last door on the right side, till I finally was able to enter my own bedroom.

The room had green walls, with black everything else. The only thing in the whole room that wasn't green, black, or grey was a small picture frame.

It was red and gold, and had a picture of my whole world inside.

Hermione Granger.

I walked up to it, and picked it up.

She was in the library, one hand in her hair holding back her long curls. She was writing something with a new eagle feathered quill. There was a few books sitting next to her, most of them were old and seriously needed a new binding.

She looked up towards me smiled, and laughed.

I took that picture without her knowing. I caught her smiling when she saw Harry Potter making a funny face at her. I took it last year, right before school ended. I couldn't have gone home that year, without taking her with me.

I touched the picture Hermione.

I set the picture back down, and walked to my bad.

I sat down on the bed, exhausted from all the horrific events.

**She doesn't want you.**

I reached my arm behind my back, and pulled my shirt off, over my head.

**She'll never love you, so why are you still thinking about her?**

I threw my head back onto the bed, and pressed my palms over my eyes till I saw red.

Why, am I, still thinking about her?

**You could have any girl you want; they throw themselves at your feet. You're the Slytherin sex god.**

Not every girl.

**So one out of what two hundred, three hundred, who cares she's not even that pretty.**

She isn't pretty, she beautiful. She's perfect in every way.

I crawled, pulling the rest of my body onto the bed, and hoping I won't dream of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh snap I switched it up again, he didn't sleep with Pansy! Give me a shout out how many of you are glad he didn't?**

**Love your evil, malicious, creepy, Draco loving author,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. if you don't review I don't update mwahahaha**

**P.S.S I might get Hermione's View on this before the end of December definitely before January third but only if I get 62 reviews.**

_**Here's a preview of chapter 12**_

_**"I can't believe it that little twerp, to think he can pull a fast one on us! How dense is that guy!" exclaimed Ginny.**_

_**"Ginny-,"**_

_**"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," she kept talking.**_

_**"GINNY!" I yelled.**_

_**The little witch looked surprised at my outburst, but she stopped talking.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything!**

**Hermione POV**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! That little twerp, to think he can pull a fast one on us! How dense is that guy!" exclaimed Ginny.<p>

"Ginny-,"

"To think it was just a stupid game," she continued.

"Ginny-,"

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," she kept talking.

"GINNY!" I yelled.

The little witch looked surprised at my outburst, but she stopped talking.

"I feel horrible! He was just doing it for some joke! As soon as Lavender hears about this it'll be all over the school! Draco Malfoy, fools Hermione Granger! How was I so stupid!" cried Hermione.

The younger girl pulled the older into her arms, and held her comfortingly, whispering little nothing to her.

I finally let the tears come. How could I be so stupid?

**He seemed like he loved you**.

I'm Hermione no one loves me, at least not like that.

**That's why you believed him. That's why you started to fall for him.**

"Hermione, what if I told you I could make Malfoy sorry he ever messed with my Hermione," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled.

"I mean what would you say if I could make you hot. Make Malfoy extremely jealous, and get you a boyfriend all at the same time," she said suggestively.

"I say you better clue me in," I told her.

"Gladly," she said with a smirk plastered to her face. "But first we'll need to gather the reinforcements."

* * *

><p><strong>AN OMG what's going to happen!**

**Ginny- I know, I know, pick me!**

**Sarah- Shut up Ginny!**

**Hermione- Let her talk! I don't even know!**

**Sarah- I'll tell you later! **

**Ginny- I'll tell you if you review!**

**P.S. Sorry this is really short it looked longer yesterday sorry!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Giving Up chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ginny POV**

**A/N Thank you Molly, Katie, and Lingo for your reviews they made me smile, and thank you everyone else who review! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Pansy,<strong>

**If you want any chance with brother, meet me at the room of Requirement at five o'clock.**

**-Ginny**

I sent the letter as soon as I got Hermione to fall asleep.

I realized that Pansy liked Ron two years ago, and I'm praying she still does. Every meal we had, I saw her watching him with want. One day I caught her eye, and raised a single eyebrow. She hasn't looked since then.

**Dear Luna,**

**Draco was just playing a game! I could have killed him! Were going to get back him... Will a little help. I know you like Neville, and well I'm hopeing to give you a chance to prove how awesome you really are. Meet me at the room of Requirement at five, please.**

**Love,**

**Ginny**

The day took forever to get through. I honestly couldn't wait till five o'clock, I this just has to work!

(Gryffendor common room 4:30)

I quickly threw my bag in my room, and ran down the stairs. I looked around the mostly empty common room. I eventually found my heart broken friend.

"Hey Hermione, how did it go today," I asked my older friend.

"We didn't have any classes together, if that's what you want to know," she told me.

I gave her a half smile, and lead her out of the room.

(Room of Requirement 4:45)

"They should be here any minute," I tried reassuring Hermione.

"Are you sure, maybe we shouldn't do this..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione we are going to get back at this boy if it kills me!" I exclaimed.

The big door opened, and in walked Pansy Parkinson.

She had long black hair, and a slim body frame. She had bright blue eyes, and is quite pale.

"Alright Ginny, I got your letter why am I here!" said the Slytherin in a bored tone. She put one hand on her waist, and lent all her weight on that side of her body.

"Just wait Parkn's I only want to explain this once we have one more person to wait for," Ginny said I the same bored tone.

"Why is she here?" Hermione asked.

Pansy looked over at her, and narrowed her eyes.

"Just wait I'll explain in a minute," I told the bookworm.

That must have been enough for her, because she fell silent. She looked out the window, I'm guessing she isn't ready to be around a Slytherin just yet.

Hold on Hermione.

The dark haired Slytherin sighed, and conjured up a lazy wizard, green chair. She sat down threw her left leg over her right, and started to look at her perfectly manicured nails.

A few minutes after Pansy arrived, so did Luna.

"Sorry I'm late guys ," Luna said once she walked in.

"It's fine, why don't you sit," I told the blonde.

"Alright, red why am I here?" Pansy started up again.

I stood up, and paced the room for bit. How do I explain this?

"OK so as we all know every girl in this room as hurt by some guy, and on some level, she still likes him," I started.

I saw Pansy pale, and Hermione looked like she was really trying not to cry.

"So, I decided its time to make our move by making them just a little bit jealous," I told the thoughtful girls.

Pansy looked like she was thinking something over till she finally opened her big mouth "who hurt Granger?"

I looked back over at Hermione, she still looked like she was going to cry.

"Draco, fucking Malfoy," she chocked out. A few tears ran down her face.

Merlin was I going to kill him.

"The little ferret, and his friend Zabini were playing a game with her. To see how hard she would fall for him," I practically spitted.

Pansy was quite for a while, then she looked back up at me waiting for me to continue.

"If Malfoy wants to play games we'll play, but with our own rules," I started my speech back up again.

"So here's what were going to do..." I told the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As I walked back to the common.<p>

I thought of Draco's behavior, the last time we were together.

_"Pansy I'm sorry.. I cant," he said pushing me away from him._

_I looked at his eyes, and they looked so empty, like he died. He looked so sad, his once swirling grey blue eyes now stood lifeless._

_There was an emotion in his eyes that I often see in mine, hopelessness._

_I pulled myself off the cold floor, and stood in front of him. I fixed my clothing, and my hair. While watching him, I noticed his body hung limp, like he wasn't trying any more. Like he's completely given up._

_What made him like this? This is not the Draco I know._

_"Draco, what happened?" I asked him softy._

_He looked up at me with his dead eyes, then back at his feet._

_"She hates me," he told me._

_I didn't ask for a name, because if it were me I wouldn't want him asking either._

_I thought about my situation with Ron, it was hopeless I know, but it doesn't make the feelings any less real._

_"Don't loose hope," I whispered to him._

_He looked up at me with new hope in his eyes._

_I placed my hand under his chin, and searched his face to make sure this was real._

_It was._

_I lent down, kissed him on the forehead, and walked away. This was something he needs to deal with, I cant fix this for him._

I told the password to the wall and walked in.

I looked around and saw Draco.

I walked up to him. He still looks so sad.

I placed my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Your so screwed."

I lent back, and without looking at his face, I walked back to my own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so I don't think the next chapter will be up as soon as the last few, but it will be up sooner if you review! :)**

**Read, Love, and Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. How many of you want to know what the plan is going to be?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing!**

**Draco Pov:**

* * *

><p>"You are so screwed," Pansy whispered in my ear.<p>

I stared at the girl walking away from me.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I looked over at Blaise, and he was looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She told me that I'm screwed," I said slightly dumbfounded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"I have no idea," I told him.

We thought it over for a while, but I still came up blank.

"Any way, thank Merlin its Friday tomorrow right," he said.

"Yeah, thank Merlin," I trailed off.

I really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. We had potions class, and Hermione and I were still potion partners.

How was she going to act around me? Was she going to say mean things about me, or completely ignore me.

"How's it going with Hermione, or..." Blaise asked.

I flinched.

"We didn't have any classes today, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I told him.

"Well, you could-," I cut him off.

"I'm done taking advice from you, at least for a little while. Look where it got me last time," I told him.

We stayed silent for while.

"Hey, Drake, Blaise, haven't seen you guys in for forever," Theo said.

He pulled me up from the couch, and did our little hand shake.

It was kinda like a hand shake, but you pull the other into a bro hug, smack their back, then pull your hand away from the shake, and then make like an explosion with the hand. It's really pathetic, but we humor him. He think he's black, but its fun to hang out with him just because he makes most problems disappear, at least for a little while.

"So where you've been?" Blaise asked.

"Well, last night I was with some seventh year Ravenclaw, and then just a little bit ago I was pulled into a closet by who know who," he said a little smug.

Theodor Nott, is the biggest womanizer I know. He would screw anything with a vagina, and I'm not kidding. I don't know how I got the name Slytherin sex god, when he sleeps around more then I did!

Lately, I've realized my feelings for a certain brown eyed witch, and I thought if I was ever going to get her to like me I shouldn't have sex with random girls every other week. Not that I did any way, I've only slept with-

"Any conquests lately Drake," he asked me.

"None worth mentioning," I smirked at him.

I can at least pretend, for his sake.

He gave me a smirk of his own.

"How about you Blaise?" Theo said changing his line of sight.

Blaise didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me your still hung up on the Weasley girl?" he asked mockingly.

I whipped my head to my friend in question. He was watching me, but didn't say anything.

He never told me he had a thing for the red head! Never once, did he ever mention her! What happened between them?

"Ahh, come on man. Here I'm going to get you a girl, you need a nice _easy_, lay," Theo told him getting up.

To my horror, Blaise stood up, and fallowed Theo out the door.

I don't know how Theo can live with himself knowing there's a girl out there upset that, he bed her and left her.

I shook my head, sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with them. Oh yeah, I was once them.

I grabbed my bag, and headed up to my room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday Morning)<strong>

**Draco Pov:**

* * *

><p>I bolted a wake, and checked the clock.<p>

Shit.

I quickly ran around my room throwing clothes on, while collecting homework.

Where the hell is my tie?

Forget it, a ran across the hall and grabbed one of Blaise's.

I hurriedly walked back to my room, when I noticed a piece of paper that got slipped into my room, from under the door.

I picked it up and it read;

**Dear seventh year,**

**You have been invited to a party for your whole year. Come to the Great Hall at midnight.**

**-Dumbledore**

What the hell! Why would they tell us last minute?

Oh well, sounds like fun.

I ran back into my room to collect my books, then hurried down stairs to get some toast, or something.

I sat down next to Blaise, and he gave me a wired look.

I ignored it, and grabbed the first thing I saw. Which happened to be a green apple.

I took a bite, and then looked for Hermione.

She wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so now for sure the next one wont be up for a while. I have a couple tests next week, and I'll try updating as soon as possible!**

**Please review they keep me going. Thank You ALL for the story alerts, Favorites, and the reviews. I'm really glad you like it.**

** Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, sorry they have been so short! :(  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Draco POV**

* * *

><p>Where is she? I saw the boy who lived and Weasley, but where is Hermione?<p>

They looked calm, and then they laughed. Do they really not care, where there friend is right now?

"Do you see Hermione?" I asked Blaise.

"No, where is she?" he asked looking around.

I just stared at him till he looked at me. He gave me a 'what' look, then I smacked him across the head.

"Ow," he said rubbing him head.

"Git," I said under my breath.

I looked around some more, and ignored the muttering from my Italian friend.

"I tried to be nice…"

Ginny walked in the door, I watched expecting Hermione to walk in soon.

"… Do a guy a favor…,"

The red head looked in my direction.

"…Trying to save his girlfriend, from a vicious, man eating, rabid squirrel…,"

She smirked at me, then flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked to her boy-toy Harry Potter.

The boy next to me froze.

She sat next to him, basically on his lap.

I saw Blaise out of the corner of my eye, tighten his fists.

She ran a hand threw his hair, and laughed at some joke while Harry blushed.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered.

The Italian couldn't take it anymore; he got up and walked away. His cloak was billowing behind him, fluttering in the speed of his pace.

I watch the red head as he left, and her gaze never left his back. I looked a little more closely, and caught a glimpse of a frown. She looked at the people around me then me, myself.

She glared at me, and then quickly looked away.

I looked back at the door, and saw a retreating Blaise, but where is Hermione?

* * *

><p><strong>(Later in Potion's class)<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked in to class early hoping to see the brunette, but with no such luck.<p>

I sat down at my seat with little hope my partner will show up.

I pulled out my transfiguration homework, and got to work. I only got maybe three question's done when Slughorn called class to order.

He went through roll call, and quickly sent us on our tasks.

I walked over to the where the potions were being stored, and opened the cupboard. Our potion was an odd light lavender color. There was a piece of paper leaning against it that said;

**Malfoy,**

**I did today's work so you didn't have too.**

**H. Granger**

Malfoy?

Malfoy?

We're back to fucking last names!

Ugh!

I crumpled the paper, and threw it down, only to pick it up again after about thirty seconds of looking at it.

I walked back to my desk while smoothing out the paper.

I ran into some one, and my paper fell to the ground.

"Sorry," I said apologizing for running into them.

I quickly grabbed the paper, and started to smooth it out again.

I looked up to see who I ran into, and saw Blaise.

Except Blaise had his hair all over the place. He had his clothes not sitting right on him, and he was clutching the table for support.

He was drunk, and he slept with one of Theo's whore's by the looks of it.

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"What's up man. I thought you would have missed me," he slurred.

"Why the hell are you here, your drunk?" I spat at him.

"I figured out how to solve your girl problem, you know, with Granger," he said the last part in a whisper. He brought his finger to him mouth and shushed me.

"You just need to suck it up, and tell her how you feel," he slurred.

"Or I could do what you do, and fuck random whore's and drink away my problems!" I said angerly.

"What girl do I like?" he said slightly defensive.

"Ginny Weasley," I spat at him.

"I do not!" he yelled.

"You do too other wise you wouldn't have messed with that slut! So you have no fucking right to judge me!"

He took a swing at me, but he failed epicly. I grabbed his arm, and swung it behind his back, and smashed him onto the closest desk.

"Talk to me when your sober!" I whispered into his ear.

I gave him one last push, and left the room, not caring that Slughorn was calling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>(11:45 PM)<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the small green and black room and made my way down to the great hall.<p>

I passed a few sleeping portraits, and one ghost who nodded at me before I reached the Great Hall

I walked into the room, and say this nicely it was lit very poorly, and I saw only guys.

Are the girls supposed to come in, from a different place?

I wonder if Hermione is coming?

"Hey Theo, do you know whats going on?" I asked him.

"No idea, but the girls don't get here soon I'm bailing," he told me.

I stood by him, and looked around at all the familiar faces.

At the stroke of twelve the doors behind slammed shut. There was two girls that were standing in front making sure no one would leave.

This was not an approved party.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and music started to play loudly.

Four bright lights shone on the four Hogwarts tables, and then all the lights went off for maybe ten seconds.

When the light came on there were four girls standing on the tables.

They were all wearing short reviling school uniforms.

On the Hufflepuff table stood Luna. Her hair was in waves, and she had heavy makeup on.

On the Ravenclaw table stood Ginny, with her usual bored stance.

On the Gryffendor table stood Pansy, in a stance that said come and play.

On the Slytherin table stood...

HERMIONE!

She had on arm across her head while the other held it there. She had several buttons open on her blouse. She had smoky eye make up on, and she was wearing _my_ Slytherin tie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Now how was that! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I hope you like it!**

**By the way some ass wipe that broke my heart a long time ago I had this little idea to do to him, never did it but I wanted to it counts for something... right.**

**Read, Review, Love!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Not Giving Up Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Hermione POV**

* * *

><p>At first I had my doubts, but the look on Dra-Malfoy's face was priceless. He looked stunned, but at that same he looked excited.<p>

The song started up, with the base ringing in my ears.

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold**

**Because you don't know how to act**

**And you don't know where your life is going**

**Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?**

**Pardon me if I don't show it**

**I don't care if I never see you again**

**I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,**

**But either way baby, I'm gone**

I swayed my hips to the music, and soon got my confidence. I pointed over my shoulder when it said im gone

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

I walked down the whole table swinging my hips, and once I got to the end I threw all my weigh to one hip and then placed my hand there.

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

With each 'Na' I bent my knees and wiggled my butt, and with each 'hey' I thrusted my chest forward with my arm sideways fallowing back.

**Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you**

**I know you like the long 'do,**

**Had to switch my attitude up**

I Flipped my hair when the song mentioned it, and when it say 'up' I thrusted my chest upward with my arm side ways going into the opposite direction.

**Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more**

**On the passenger side**

**Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it**

**I don't care if I never see you again**

**I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,**

**But either way baby, I'm gone**

I felt Malfoy's gaze on me, but I refused to look in his direction.

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

I walked down the table again, slightly more confident with all the cat calls, and wolf whistles.

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!**

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

With the goodbye I finally looked at him and waved goodbye.

**Hey hey, hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**

**Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering**

**I got that new**

**I'm a single girl swag**

**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Na na na na,hey na na na na hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye **

I continued to wiggle my butt, and thrust till the song was over.

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>She refused to look at me, and it was really pissing me off. My heart sunk I know im the reason she's there. Dammit, I shouldn't have taken Blasie's advise!<p>

"That ass is going to be mine before the month is up!" Theo said to my loudly, while staring at her ass occasionally licking his lips.

She isn't a freaking piece of meat!

I looked around, and most of the guys were watching her!

Shit, just what I needed, competition.

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,**

**Makes a man go whoo-whoo**

**That's the way they all come through**

**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo**

**That's the way she come through**

**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

Hermione was moving her hips to the song, and man did she look hot doing it.

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**To knock them down**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**To knock them down**

Some time through the last verse Hermione reached down and pulled Theo up on the table. They quickly got back into the beat of the song and they started to grind. She had her hands around his neck, while his was low on her hips. He had his mouth in her shoulder. I was personally thankful I could see what he was doing.

**I think I should know how**

**To make love to something innocent**

**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word**

**I'll never learn to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry**

**'Cause the word is**

**Never gonna come out no**

**L-O-V-E's just another word**

**I'll never learn to pronounce**

I need to get out of here I never should have came. I looked at the exit and noticed the two girls looking at me one of them pointed at Hermione.

I looked over, and they were still grinding.

My heart snuck, this can't be happening.

**Tight jeans, Double D's Makin' me go whoo-whoo**

**All the people on the street Know [whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo]**

**Iced-out, lit-up**

**Make the kids go whoo-whoo**

**All the people on the street Know whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

I looked over at Blaise, and he was looking at Harry like he was ready to kill,his hands were in fists, and his mouth was pulled into a tight line.

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**To knock them down**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up**

**Just set them up**

**To knock them down**

I looked over at Pansy, and she looked like she was having a ball.

I looked at Ron, and I could tell he was upset. One of his friends was dancing on the table, his sister was on another, and then I knew he has had a crush on Pansy for while.

I never liked Ron, but at this moment I know what he's going through.

**I think I should know how**

**To make love to something innocent**

**Without leaving my fingerprints out now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**

**How do I say I'm sorry**

**'Cause the word is**

**Never gonna come out no**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**Push it baby**

**Push it baby out of control**

**I got my gun cocked tight And I'm ready to blow**

**Push it baby**

**Push it baby out of control This is the same old dance That you already know (x2)**

You could tell she was shoving her hips deeper into him by the way his head fell back, and her smile.

**I think I should know how**

**To make love to something innocent**

**Without leaving my fingerprints out no**

**L-O-V-E's just another word**

**I'll never learn to pronounce **

Once the song ended Hermione stopped dancing, and came to the side of the table.

I pushed my way through the crowd, and made my way to her. Once I was standing right in front of her I asked my question.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I said through gritted teeth.

She looked at me for a minute and then casually replied "Getting even!"

She then turned around grabbed Theo's tie, and kissed him. She kept kissing him for what felt like forever.

I felt my heart get ripped out of my chest only to be dropped on the floor, and break into a millions pieces

Then I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Poor Draco! :( Alright who saw this coming any one?**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed I love all of you 89 really! You guys are great! :)**

**Please, keep reviewing! :D**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**songs are: **

**Starstruckk by 30H!3**

**Goodbye by Kirstinia DeBarge  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Not Giving Up Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: not owning anything!**

**Hermione POV**

**kmplease: Thanks for you review! :D Love you too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once I was sure Malfoy was gone I pulled away from Theo, and resisted the urge to wipe my mouth off on my robe.<p>

He opened his eyes, and they were several shades darker from there regular bright blue.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he said his voice low.

"Here, yes. But I don't want to do what your thinking," I told him bluntly.

He smirked, and raised his eye brow.

"And what would that be?" he said suggestively.

"You know," I told him not liking where this conversation was going.

He started to walk around me.

"I do know it, I know it very well," he said the last part slowly from behind me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Well, your going to have to do it without me," I said turning my head to see him.

He quickly moved out of my line of sight.

"With you I'm mind, sweetheart, I can do anything," he said from behind me.

I turned around completely, and he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" he said.

I quickly turned to where I heard his voice, which was now behind me.

He had his hands behind his back, and had a lazy smirk.

"How do you do that?" I said slightly scared.

He lent in close and moved a piece of my hair away form my ear.

"Magic," he whispered.

He backed up, and looked at me his eyes trailed all the way down my body and back up only stopping slightly to look at my more personal areas.

He smirked when I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Night Hermione," he said quietly.

He turned around jumped off the table then walked away like he had no care in the world.

I waited a while, so that I didn't have to run into him.

I then too jumped off the table and made my way back to the common room.

The thing about walking at night is your mind starts to wander and mine wandered into a dangerous territory.

Malfoy.

I wonder what he's doing right now?

Has been sleeping with a bunch of girls?

Would Tori tell me if he's been doing it?

I thought about him till I got to the last turn before I got to the portrait, then voices started to intruded into my thoughts.

"Why the hell did you do that!" a guy yelled.

"Because I want to!" said another voice, wait, was that Ginny?

"That was fine that you were doing that hell I loved it even, but why in Merlin's name did you have to kiss HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" he yelled.

"Your not in charge of me any more, Zabini," she basically spat the last word at him.

Any more? Was he in charge of her last time?

"I have no choose, why don't you understand that?" I said almost pleadingly.

"You still chose her! Why don't you understand that? If you really loved me, you would have picked me," she said to him still harsh.

"And become a blood traitor. I couldn't do that to my family could you?"

"If you really loved me would have picked me! I would have left everything for you, I loved you! You left, you left me, all the bull shit about running away together living together in America, starting a family. I BELIEVED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU LEFT ME!" she yelled at him.

A few seconds later I heard the portrait door open and close.

He walked around the corner, and almost ran into me.

He looked surprised to see me a first, and then he spoke to me for the first time.

"I know it sounds like I'm the bad guy, but you got to understand... I left her, to protect her," he sounded liked he was trying to convince me.

I didn't say anything for awhile, I just watched his eyes. They held so many emotions, but the one that was most there was sadness.

"Maybe, she could have protected herself?"

He was quiet, testing my reaction to his next statement.

"She couldn't have protected herself from me, she loved me... and I'm a monster," he said.

I didn't say anything we just stood there, while I was trying to come up with the right words.

"Your only a monster if you believe it." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and before I could hug him back he let go and stepped back.

"Thank you," he told me.

He quickly rounded the corner. Leaving me standing alone in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so I know a lot of you said Hermione is really out of character. Well, the Hermione I know wont just sit in the corner crying after she's been kicked, she kicks back,and I just wanted that side to come out a little. I hope I haven't lost any readers on that.**

**Please review let me know your there!**

**By the way please check out the story 'Escape' by katie-jane-P! The story is on my favorites!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not Giving Up Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>I walked into the red common room looking for a very angry red head, but I ended up finding a crying one.<p>

"Ginny what's wrong?" I asked her. I ran to her, and pulled her into my arms.

She cried into my shoulder, and after a while she pulled away and dried her tears.

"Well, do you know anything of what's going on?" she asked. It sounded slightly insulting, but I knew she wanted to know if she had to start from the beginning.

"I heard what you said in the hall."

She was quite for sometime deciding how she was going to tell me.

"Blaise and I started to go out last year. We saw each other secretly, and we loved each other. He promised he wound never leave me," she choked.

I stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"We started to talk about the war. He told me his family is going to force him to take the mark, and that he didn't want it. We talked about running away, to America wear the war wasn't going on. That was the plan. So when he came to me, and said he was going to get the mark on the 12 of August, we picked a date, time, and a place for when we were going to leave. I packed my bag, and left to the place. I waited all night for him to come, and he never did. At first I thought something bad happened. I went home, and got ready to go in there and get him myself, when a bird, his bird flew into my window," she said her voice shaking, and a few tears rolling down her face.

"The letter said he was betrothed to someone, and he wouldn't leave his family. He said they were the last thing he had left. He picked her, he picked Astoria Greengrass! Over me I loved him, and he picked her. ASTORIA FUCKING ZABINI DOESN'T THAT SOUND NICE!" she yelled the last part.

This time she broke down into sobs. I pulled her close, realizing we are never going to get the men we want. After this thought hit me, I stated to cry along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Someone must have brought me to my room, because I woke up to a soft bed.<p>

I looked around, and noticed everyone was still sleeping.

I crawled out of the soft, warm, bed only to place my feet on the cold hardwood floor.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, to wake up for the long day coming a head. I turned the water on as hot as it could go. The room quickly filled up with fog I stepped out of my clothes, and stepped under the hot water.

Several thoughts went through my head, and the first one that did was remembering what Blaise said to me.

"_I know it sounds like I'm the bad guy, but you got to understand... I left her, to protect her," he sounded liked he was trying to convince me. _

_I didn't say anything for awhile, I just watched his eyes. They held so many emotions, but the one that was most there was sadness._

"_Maybe, she could have protected herself?"_

_He was quiet, testing my reaction to his next statement._

"_She couldn't have protected herself from me, she loved me... and I'm a monster," he said._

_I didn't say anything we just stood there, while I was trying to come up with the right words._

"_Your only a monster if you believe it." I told him._

_He wrapped his arms around me, and before I could hug him back he let go and stepped back._

"_Thank you," he told me._

Some one was lying, and I had to find out what was going on with them.

Why would Blaise say he left her to protect her, if he sent that heart ripping letter?

I stayed in the shower till the water ran cold.

I stepped out, and grabbed a fluffy red towel, wrapped it around my small frame.

I wiped off some fog on the mirror, and reached into a bag that said Ginny Weasley. She taught me how to use certain makeup, and she decided for me to continue with my clothes from last night.

I put smoky eyeshadow on a little bit of eyeliner, and what I use for base.

I used a simple charm to dry, and un-frizz my hair.

While stepping out of the bathroom I ran into Lavender.

She stopped in her tracks, and mouth fell open.

I made my way around her, and went back to my room.

Ginny had put out clothes for me to wear, the only difference is the skirt was a few inches longer.

I quickly through it on, and check the mirror one last time before I go down.

The girls from my dorm walked in, and stopped in there tracks when they saw me put some red lipstick on. Looking over at them I smirked.

With my head held high I walked out of the room.

As I made my way out of the common room, and to the Great Hall you could hear wolf whistles and cat calls.

You saw guys do double takes, and starring.

I opened the doors to the walk into the great hall.

I took a deep breath, and told myself the show goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh My Gosh I love you guys 106 reviews! :D Keep reviewing let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. the next chapter will have some Dramoine moments! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not Giving Up Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>After the 'party' ended. I walked around not really wanting to talk to anyone.<p>

I roamed all around till I came close to the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Philter" I heard someone say.

I really didn't think any thing of it.

I continued to walk around for a while.

I must have walked all the way around the school, because I saw the fat lady again.

"Meow."

I slowly turned around hoping it wasn't who I thought it would be.

Mrs. Norris, shit.

The cat ran off. I looked down the hall I need somewhere to hide.

I looked at the portrait.

Dammit, what was that password!

"Filter?"

"Umm... hinter?"

"Is someone out of bed?"

Shit, he's getting closer.

"Philter?"

The portrait swung open.

I quickly went inside, and narrowly avoided Filch.

The first thing I noticed wasn't the red and gold, but the lump of brown hair laying on the couch.

I slowly walked up to the girl hoping it was who I thought it was.

It was her, Hermione Granger.

I watched her sleep, she biting on her bottom lip. It probably wasn't a very good dream. She shifted in her sleep.

She didn't look very comfortable.

I wonder- no it'll wake her.

She shifted again, and gave a groan.

I let out a breath of frustration.

I finally decided to just do it.

I carefully wrapped my arm under her legs, and one around her back. I slowly lifted her till she was cradled in my arms.

I made my way across the room trying my best to not shake her.

"Draco?" she mumbled.

I stopped moving.

"Yea," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck, and fell back asleep.

My heart was pounding. I made my way to the steps, and raised my foot to take a step. Hoping it wont become a slide.

It didn't, I'm guessing it knew I wasn't a threat. I went up the steps quickly, and opened the door to the girls room. I walked down a small hallway till I saw a door that said 'Hermione's room.'

Somehow I managed to get the door open.

I careful laid her in her bed, and pulled the blankets over her.

Leaned down to kiss her goodnight, but thought better of it.

I walked out the door, and before I closed it I whispered "good night Hermione."

I shut the door leaving the sleeping girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK So sorry it was short that's why I gave you two!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Not Giving Up Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Theo POV:**

**A/N Hey I updated two chapters so go back and read 19 first! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Theo I was wondering do you want to go out on Friday?" she asked twirling her hair.<p>

"Love to," I said I lifted her hand and touched my lips to it.

The little Gryffindor walked away swinging her hips. Her ass was _fine_.

She sat down at the table, and looked back over at me. I winked at her. She blushed, and looked away.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch a mudblood," Draco said.

I watched her while saying "That girl with that ass, I'd touch her, lick her, take her. Any of the above, you choose."

Un-known to the boy watching the girl, the blonde was holding back the urge to beat the shit out of the other.

"What do you think your father would say?" asked the blonde.

"If my father saw her, he'd say nice ass," I told the blonde smirking at her.

"Why, Draco, is there something your not telling me," I asked him smirking.

"No," he said, a little to quickly.

He didn't look at me when he said this. I knew he was lying.

Its going to so much more sweeter when I shag her.

"I wonder if she's going to be any good?" I said knowing the blonde was listening.

He wouldn't look up at me, and I saw his jaw tighten.

My smirk got wider.

"Probably not, she'll probably be as stiff as a board-"

The blonde launched himself across the table, and with a loud crunch i knew he broke something.

The wand forgotten, I shoved him off me.

I swung at his face and missed, but the second time it hit something.

There was another loud crunch.

He hit me in the gut, and I lost my breath, I couldn't breathe.

I feel to the floor, and because of that the blonde was now on top of me.

He hit me repeatedly in the face.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

The weight on my chest was gone, and I could breathe a little easier.

When I finally stood up, I saw Snape trying to pull Draco out the door, but he was fighting hard.

"You don't fucking deserve her!" he yelled across the room.

"Oh, and _you_ do!" I yelled back.

That seem to have done it he lost all the fight, and looked over at Granger. He looked back at me with sad eyes he shook Snape off him, and quickly left the room.

I looked around, and saw everyone looking at me.

I brushed off my clothes, and walked out the door to head to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK so some of you said the story doesn't really have a twist bare with me, it will! was wondering if it would bother anyone to turn this in to a M rated story?**

**Love, **

**Sarah**


	21. Chapter 21

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hermione POV:**

**WARNING: from here on out this story is rated M!**

* * *

><p>The whole next week I tried to talk to him, but after the third time he walked away before I could say anything I gave up. In potions we didn't say anything to each other, silently we got through those fifty minutes, only to think about the other for the rest of the day.<p>

I was having doubts in the date with Theo. I wanted to patch up things with Malfoy, but it takes more then one person to fix a problem. I wanted to ask him about Theo, but it wasn't going to happen.

It was seven, and my date with Theo was at eight, I guess I should go get ready.

Ginny walked into the room the a loud bang from the door hitting the wall.

"Come on Hermione, we only have an hour. We should have stared an hour ago!" she said a little exasperated.

I was personally dreading the date, but you know happens when that the situation, it comes faster then what feels possible.

At exactly eight Theo knocked on the door, Ginny shushed me out.

When he looked at me I felt like he could see through my clothes he checked me out again, and his lips pulled into a smirk.

He didn't grab my hand, or tell me I looked nice.

"Come on," He said while giving a motion with his hand.

We walked down a couple hallways, and walked up two flights of stairs without saying a word to each other. I decided to break the silence.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see," he replied with a smirk.

Well, he knew how to end a conversation.

We finally came to the astronomy tower, and leaning against the wall was a broom.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

He kept walking, and then picked up the broom. He turned around to see me quite far from him.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Were riding _that_?"I asked pointing at the branch with twigs sticking out from behind it.

He smirked again and replied with a "yes."

"Nope, not happening," I said shaking my head.

I turned around planing on leaving, but all of sudden; a strong arm wrapped around my body, lifted me, and placed me on the broom.

I let out a scream of terror, and buried my head into his shoulder.

Unknown to the brunette he got a sick sense of pleasure from her outburst.

The two flew for about five minutes before the broom finally landed on solid ground.

I detached myself from Theo, and quickly sat on the ground trying to get my world to stop spinning.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!" I finally said.

He took his time setting the broom against the door. When he finally looked at me his blue eyes had a sadness in them.

"I just really wanted you to go out with me tonight. You look so beautiful, I was just a little nervous at first. I mean why would you go out with a guy like me?" He said drifting off not looking at me.

"Theo don't you ever once then I'm better then you, and you could have just told me. I mean we could have walked over this place...," I said looking around. "Um, where are we?"

The place had many oak trees, and had little Chinese lanterns in the trees. There were lights strung in the trees, to give it a Paris look.

"Where at a nicer part of Hogsmead, its off limits to most Hogwarts students, but I set up some reservations and pulled a few string," he said shrugging.

He was looking at the tress while he said that. How could he talk about throwing his money around so easily?

He looked over at me, and smiled. Not smirked, smiled and it looked good on him.

I smiled back.

"So where are we eating?" I asked

He took my hand, and started walking down a path I hadn't noticed before.

I was trying to pay attention to how romantic this was, but the only thing on my mind was how cold his hands felt.

It was an unnatural coldness, they were freezing. I tried my best to ignore it but there was this nagging in the back of head telling me this isn't right.

He looked over at me, and smiled again.

I had to force a smile back. He didn't seem to know the difference.

He lead me to a small circular path that had; a table, two chairs, a small meal, and a rose in a small vase.

He let go of my hand and pulled out one of the two chairs. I sat down and he pushed me in.

We where there for about three hours eating and talking.

I found out quite a bit about him, but the one thing I wanted to find out was not one of the topics we discussed, his family.

We walked back to the broom, and this time I got on the broom after about five minutes of convincing. I still clung to him for dear life, but it was a lot better then the one earlier.

Once we touched down in the astronomy tower I was about to say goodbye. When he said "I forgot your gift in my room, can we go get it? I'm so stupid."

"Sure why not," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me, and took my hand again.

We quickly made our way down stairs.

"Do you want to see my room?" he asked with a grin.

I smiled back, and nodded my head.

He whispered the password to the entrance, and lead me in.

We silently made our way to his room. He opened the door to let me in.

I walked in, and looked around till I heard the door slam, and the door lock.

I turned around "What are you doing?"

He heart picked up its beat, when I saw him pull out his wand.

I quickly reached for mine, but it flew out of my hand before I could even do anything with it.

With another flick of his wand my clothes vanished. With a small shriek I tried to cover myself the best I could.

He started to unbutton his shirt which quickly came off. He reached down for his pants, and started to take them off too.

"Please, please stop don't I'll do anything! Please," I yelled at him.

He looked over at me, and sneered. He took his hands, and pushed both his hands and boxers off his hips. Leaving him standing naked.

He started walking toward me, and I tried to run out of desperation.

He quickly grabbed me, and threw me down on the bed. Then covered me with his body.

I started crying realizing what was going to happen.

"Doesn't matter if you enjoy it or not, I'm going to have you and there's nothing you can do," he harshly whispered in my ear.

"Help, please somebody help me," I screamed at the top of my voice.

He roughly put his hand over my mouth, but he dug his fingers into my skin.

"Do it again, and I'll kill you, filthy little Mudblood!" he said as darkly as before.

Oh, God please don't let this happen!

With his other hand he roughly pulled and pinched one of my nipples. I let out a cry of pain.

He pulled his hand away from my mouth, and reached down between our bodies to grad his very erect penis to move it from my inner leg to line it up.

"Help, please somebody help me!" I yelled again.

He was going to thrust, I braced myself for the pain.

The door flew off its hinges, and a spell flew towards Theo.

He fell, and because he lined up his dick to my opening he went in me slightly. I cried out from the pain.

The person that came to my rescue, pushed Theo off me.

The last thing before i blacked out was a pair of grey eyes, and hearing my name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I'm gonna ask who saw this coming like before you started this chapter? Sorry for the late update last week I had a birthday party to go to, and then yesterday I went to one of my friends house. So, to make up for it the person who gives the best review gets a sneak-peak for the next chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**Love, **

**Sarah**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**Draco POV:**

**A/N So before I Updated this chapter I read it to my friend and a little bit of the next and she told me to tell you guys "Suckers, hahaha!"**

* * *

><p>I skipped quite a few classes this week. I didn't really want to run into Hermione, she'd ask questions I know she would, but I just need to get back to normal again. I need to get my head back on, think of a game plan. All I know at this point is that she can not stay with him. Any one would be better then him, he's just going to use her.<p>

I ran my hand through my hair, and checked the clock.

The glowing red said it was 7:45. Theo would be leaving soon.

I sighed what did I do to deserve this torment.

I got up, and walked over to Red and gold picture frame.

I picked up the picture.

I saw her smile, and in return I smiled at her. I touched the framed girl.

God I missed her.

I heard Theo leave the common room, and knew where they were going. There was this special spot most of the Slytherin's brought there dates. It was a romantic place, but the Slytherin girls knew if you were bought there, the relationship wasn't going to last very long.

Theo goes through his girls pretty quickly. So I'm assuming he's going to bring her there.

I set the frame back down.

I let him get a head start till I fallowed them I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I just needed to.

I left the common room in a hurry if I didn't fallow soon he'd get to far ahead.

I saw him head up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. I stayed back about one hundred feet or so. Staying in the shadows, I saw him nock on the portrait. A few seconds later Hermione came out.

My heart speed up, god she was beautiful.

She was wearing a jean skirt and a pair of flip floops. She had a form fitting red tank top, and over it was a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back with a head band, wit light make up.

Theo didn't say anything just smirked what kind of bastard checks a girl out then doesn't say anything.

Hermione frowned slightly, but then when he beckoned she fallowed him.

I quickly fallowed them again slightly disappointed she didn't just turn around and leave.

After a while they came up to the Astronomy tower

I stayed on the lower part I could still hear them, but couldn't see them.

"You coming?" Theo asked.

"Were riding that?" she asked.

I was guessing that it was his broom considering it was the only thing that scared the girl. I rolled my eyes thinking about all the things Potter and Weasley dragged her into.

He replied with a "yes."

"Nope, not happening," she said

I saw her at the top of the stairs, for once I had hope bubble in the bottom of my stomach. She didn't like him enough to ride the broom.

She let out a scream.

I ran to the top of the stairs with my wand pulled out.

I raw off in the distance Hermione barely on the broom only suspended on there by Theo's arm. She had her he'd buried into his shoulder, and by the look of it was holding on tightly.

Theo turned around and smirked at me.

I held back a yell of frustration.

I walked angerly back down to my room with the look on his face when he saw me.

I slammed my door out of frustration, man that guy was a prick.

I walked to the bathroom deciding to take a shower to kill some time.

I turned the water on as about high as it could go.

I stripped my clothes after I started seeing fog come from behind the glass door.

I steeped in and felt the burn hit as soon as the water did.

I decided to take a long shower to get my thoughts together.

I thought about how badly I've been treating Hermione, and how I've been avoiding her. How I wanted to beat the shit out of Theo. How I haven't talked to Blaise for a while. But mostly how much I missed her.

I haven't kissed her since that day in the closet during potions.

I closed my eyes trying to remember it.

_I took her face with both hands, and gently pulled her to me. I crushed my lips to her wanting to feel her close to me again. She felt so good. Her lips were soft, and slightly damp from her biting her lip. I pulled back not wanting to push her to far._

_I opened my eyes, and that hers was still closed. When she opened her eyes they were a few shades darker. She looked at me for a minute, and then moved her hands to my hips. She pulled me closer to her, and then went on her tiptoes. My heart jumped, and filled then distance. She wanted to kiss me. Does that mean she likes me back? I set my hands at her neck pulling her closer yet. I felt her heart beat. It was as fast, or faster than mine. The beast inside me roared in approval._

Most of my blood rushed south so I decided taking a trip down memory lane wasn't such a good idea. I turned the handle to the other side making the water run cold.

Once I was completely deflated again, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked into my room. I pulled open one of the drawers on my dresser, and pulled out a pair of boxers.

I took another towel, and ran it through my hair, drying the last little bit of water.

I laid back on my bed, and sighed. I glanced at the alarm clock again.

I glared at the clock because it barley moved.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Slam!<p>

I woke to the sound I'm guessing that Theo was back and the date didn't go well. I smiled at the thought.

I got up and passed the room for a little bit. What was the date like? Did she enjoy it? Did he kiss her at the end of the date? Did she like it?

I heard a sound in the back ground. I wasn't completely sure what it was exactly, but I heard it, somewhere.

I listened carefully for something else and then I heard it.

"Please, please stop don't I'll do anything! Please," She screamed.

I just somehow knew it was Hermione.

Everything just started to move in slow motion. Like I was trying to move in water, and didn't know how to swim.

I ran for my jeans, and pulled out my wand.

I heard her scream again.

I ran as fast as I could, but it didn't feel fast enough.

The door quickly came towards me. I shot a spell at it not even sure which one, but it blew it off the hinges.

I saw Theo on top of a pined down Hermione, so I shot a spell at him too.

He fell on top of her, and she gave a yelp.

I ran to her, and pushed him off her.

"Hermione!" I yelled.

Her eyes rolled back into her head.

I picked her up, and carefully cradled her in my arms.

I walked to my room, and gently step her down on my bed.

I watched her curl up into a ball trying to protect herself even when she was sleeping.

I looked at her for awhile, then somehow it hit me that she was naked.

I turned around, a blush slowly making its way up my neck.

I grabbed a pair of my boxers, and one of my smaller shirts.

I turned around took a deep breath, and tried not to look at her as much as possible.

I slipped her legs into the leg holes on the boxers, and trying not to look I slowly pulled them up.

Once they were on I realized the most difficult part was going to be getting the shirt on.

I slipped it over her head, and gently pulled her long hair out.

I lifted her arms individually, and slipped them into the shirt. I pulled down covering the last little bit of skin that was exposed.

While my hands were still at her waist I realized this is the closest I've been to her in a long while. My heart picked up its beat again, and I had to move away. She's just been in a traumatizing situation, I cant be making the moves on her now!

I thought about the situation, and realized what I left in the other room. That son of a bitch that tried stealing my girl!

I left the room with fists tightened, and a evil look on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I love all you guys! You make my week I swear! :D So, please continue reviewing, and I promise to get another chapter up by Friday night! Deal?**

**Love all of you,**

**Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing so stop asking!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I pounded on the door, until an sleepy Blaise came to the door.<p>

"Draco man, what's wrong?" he asked.

My hands were shaking for anger.

"Theo tried to -," I couldn't even say the word with out wanting to turn around and beat the shit out of him.

"He tried to rape Hermione. I petrified him, I need you to take care of him or I will," I said in a low voice.

My hands started to tighten into fists.

He didn't say anything, and then what he did to her hit me.

I Turned around and marched back into the bed room.

I saw him on the ground, scared like he should be.

I got down and whispered "If you so much as look at her, I wont hesitate to cut your dick off, cook it, and then force you to eat it. Do you understand?"

He gave me a look that understood what i was saying. I turned around, and saw Blaise. I walked back to him, and then turned around to look at Theo one last time. With out any warning I stepped toward him and with one swift kick I hit forcefully in a very soft spot, the very thing I might cook.

Blaise stepped in, and forced me out of the room.

That deserved more then what he got.

I walked back into my room. I saw moonlight spill though a curtain, and reveal a sleeping Hermione. I Sighed and walked toward her. I brushed back a strand of her hair, and she moved in her sleep.

My fingers were still tingling when she said "Draco?"

"Yeah," I told her, like I was confirming it was me.

"Can you stay with my," she asked.

All the air that was currently in my lungs rushed out.

"Like in the bed with you?" I asked.

She sighed then said "You make me feel safe."

With my heart beating a mile a minute I answered her with a "Yeah, I can do that."

I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and then slid into the bed behind her.

I kept my distance, wanting to give her space but her didn't think she needed it. She wrapped both arms around me, and pulled herself to me. She threw one leg over mine, and rested her head on me chest.

I dreamed about this so many times, but it was nothing close to reality. Every where she touched me I burned.

I slowly got my heart back under control, and wrapped one arm around her small body so that she couldn't go anywhere.

I lifted my head slightly making sure this was real, and with a smile I fell asleep, my breathing matching hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it was so short I hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while schools getting to me! :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. 145 reviews you are amazing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! :)**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>I started to wake up, when I realized my pillow was breathing. I kept my eyes shut, and with the rest of my senses took over, when I remembered what happened last night. My body froze, I was still with Theo.<p>

Slowly I remembered Draco saving me, and my body slowly relaxed. I laid there, just enjoying him with his arms around me. I breathed in his scent, until I started to think about the situation, pulled away from him. With every retreating inch his arm around me fell away, along with the feel of safety.

The blankets fell off, and I quietly made my way to the bathroom. Half way there I realized I needed clothes. I walked to the small wooded wardrobe. I opened it, and carefully pulled out a black button down the front dress shirt. I pulled open one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers.

Draco groaned from behind me I quietly turned around checking to make sure he was still sleeping. I mad e my way to the bathroom, and slipped in. I turned the lock making sure it would keep intruders out.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I groped the bed, searching for the girl that was in it when I fell asleep. I opened one eye, and saw she wasn't there.<p>

I sighed she left. I got up, and sat with my feet hanging off the edge of the bed. I ran my hands through my hair. What did I do wrong this time? Why didn't she stay?

My bathroom door opened, and there she stood. My heart pounded when I saw her in my clothes. Not that it didn't before, but theses' she picked and put on herself. The most important part was that she stayed, with me.

We stayed quite just watching each other, until she looked away with a blush on her cheeks. I smiled knowing I caused that.

"I barrowed your shirt, I hope you don't mind," she said looking down at her feet.

"It looks better on you any way," I said watching her reactions.

Her blush darkens, and she looks anywhere but at me.

"I guess I should go back," she said. My heart constricted, she was leaving.

I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. She walked to the door, and placed her hand on the handle. She turned around and gave me a smile, but didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you, for last night, for everything," she said softly, and before I could say anything she left.

* * *

><p>I walked into potions room. I looked for Hermione, because she wasn't there for breakfast or lunch. She wasn't there as soon as I thought she was going to be, she was actually really late. When she sat down she slid me a note under the watchful eye of Slughorn.<p>

**Could you teach me self-defense?**

**-HG**

I read it twice just to make sure I was reading it correctly. I quickly wrote down my reply.

**Why would you want to know that?**

**-DM**

She looked at for barley five seconds, and started to write down an answer.

**You know, so what happened last night won't ever happen again…**

**-HG**

I looked at it, and realized how dense I was being. I smacked my hand on my forehead, and unfortunately I realized Slughorn was talking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Thinking on my feet I replied "I wasn't looking at the theory wrong, and realized I was completely missing the point."

"What theory? We are talking about a potion ingredient," he said looking at me weird.

"Sorry sir I was looking ahead," I said slightly shocked I was caught in my lie.

"Excitement, I love it. Students, you should be more like him," he said giving me a wink.

I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was trying her best not to laugh.

**I would love to name the place and when, I'll be there.**

**-DM**

I slipped it into her book and a little later she opened it and read it. She gave me a smile, and when the bell rang she left me watching her retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN OK so its not that much longer then the last. I've been busy so hope you like it! :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. If you want more chapters review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Draco POV**

* * *

><p>After classes were finished I came back to the common room. I was talking to Blaise when I spotted Theo. He was watching with angry eyes. I raised a single eyebrow as if daring him to start something.<p>

He sneered at me, and then waked across the room to whisper into Astoria's ear. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and pale green eyes. My parents were going to have me engaged to her before they found out she was a major slut. Malfoy's only marry virgins, and Astoria was far from a virgin. She's made her through almost all the guys in Slytherin from fourth year on up. She was smart for girl a year younger then me, but she was completely daft when it came to how guys should treat girls. It was rumored that she was one of the many fuck buddies of Theo.

What ever he said to her made her blush. He walked up the stairs, and after a few minutes she quickly fallowed him up.

I rolled my eyes, that's just pathetic. A couple years ago teachers handed out packets of information on HIV's and STDs, I didn't look at it very carefully, but I got the just of it. It made you kind of wonder what people like that are carrying around with them.

"What did you do to Theo after I left?" I asked Blaise cutting him off midsentence.

He cleared his throat and them quietly said, "At first he was furious, you know after the pain subsided," he rolled his eyes at that. "But then he was going on and on about how much trouble you're going to get in when he tells the Headmaster."

I was about to say something when he cut me off, "I quickly told him that if he told anyone that he would get in trouble for rape. That shut him up obviously. He then demanded I leave when he realized I wasn't going to give him any pity."

Then In a dangerously low tone he said "I also told him that you would kick his ass if you so much as touch that girl again, and if I was him I wouldn't come near you for weeks."

In times like these you know who your real friends are, when they don't give out any of your secrets but still scare the shit out of your enemies. I have a newly fined respect for the guy.

I didn't know what to say to the guy but, "Thank you."

He only gave me a nod of the head, but I knew he understood what I was trying to say to him.

I went tot the library wanting to talk to Hermione again, but after entering she wasn't in immediate sight.

I love the smell of the books, they smelt of dust and this musty sent hung in the air. I looked at the bindings of all the books. I liked the Varity of it all the bindings were different colors and sizes. Some books were torn and falling out of there bindings. While others were brand new.

The library had many windows; the light hit the books perfectly so that if a book that hasn't been opened in a while you could see the smallest of dust particles. Some of the windows were stained glassed, some of them even moved. My favorite widow was one in the back; it was a picture of a girl sitting on a rock by the water reading to book. She had brown hair. It was a plain, simple window it didn't move, the colors weren't very bright. There was nothing very interesting about it, but for some reason it reminded me of Hermione.

Hermione was far from plain, but just the innocence of it all. Hermione was the type of girl to read by a sea. To be completely consumed by the book; giving it all her love, and attention.

I walked to the back of the library to see the window. I walked through the shelves, only to be stopped short.

There was Hermione, sitting at my favorite spot. She was sitting under my favorite window, reading a book, just like the girl in the window. It was probably the most insignificant thing in the whole world, but to me it was the biggest. With more inspection I saw a little girl sitting with her.

"Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort."

I didn't know this story; silently I sat on the ground and listened, hidden from sight.

"But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day. Every one called her Cinderella," she continued.

"Cinderella used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said, Meow, which really meant, Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters has and that is beauty.. It was quite true. Cinderella, even dressed in old rags, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly and always would be."

I smiled when I heard her meow like a cat.

The story continued on like that she told the story of the poor girl, and how a magic fairy came to her to help her go to the ball. How she meets her prince charming, but before they could kiss she had to go home, but left a shoe behind. How he search threw the whole kingdom looking for the girl. When he finally found her they got married.

"And lived happily ever after," she said closing the book.

Before they could notice I was there I left. I walked back to my dorm, thinking is she looking for that kind of prince?

I didn't have to wait long to see her again. I was in my room asleep, when a distressed house elf was shaking me awake.

"Mr. Malfoy… MR. MALFOY!" the little creature squealed in my ear.

"What, what!" I said slightly grumpy.

"Sorry sir, but Miss Hermione is standing out side the common room door. She is needing the password." The creature cried.

Apparently I didn't see the urgency soon enough because she then said "She is crying sir!"

I ripped back the arm blankets, and all but ran for the door.

Thankfully no one was in the common room, because I ran through that place like a man on fire. I quickly threw open the door to find a distressed Hermione. There were tears running down her face, and she had her arms wrapped around her body, she was sitting on the floor. Her body pulled close to her.

My heart broke at the sight. I bent down, and when she saw me she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Its okay, you're safe, I'm here," I said to her softly.

I wrapped my arms around her body holding her tight to me, I slowly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. So it was like I piggy back from the front. I held her tight while she cried into my shoulder. I moved back to my room, with little effort.

I sat on my bed, while she sat on my lap.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I asked softly.

Between sobs and hiccups she said "He's made his way into my dreams! I'm so scared."

"I'm here your safe," I cooed.

I just let her cry; she had to get it all out. My shirt was getting damper and damper with every minute, but it didn't matter because I needed to be here for her. Slowly her tears stopped falling.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her PJ's.

"I'm sorry, I was over reacting," she said.

"Hermione, you can come to me for anything no questioned asked," I told her

She nodded her head, and with the silence she must have realized she was on my lap. She blushed, and moved on to the bed.

I took a look at the clock and realized it was late, she must have to because she said "Can I stay the night, I don't want to be alone."

She asked me with out looking at me, and then I caught her eye and said "yes."

We crawled into the bed, and she soon fell asleep. I watched her for a little bit my heart beating fast, and with out thinking it through. I moved closer to her, and wrapped me arm around her pulling her close. She sighed moved closer to me.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So sorry for the late update my computor crashed, and I had to go to my dads house to update! So sorry! I hope you liked it, its slightly longer please Review!**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	26. Chapter 26

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything!**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>It felt like a weird dream, at first. There was a warm body pressed against my back. Strong arms, held me close, and a sense of security. It made me think of home. And any minutes the alarm clock was going to go off. The scent of chocolate pancakes would float upstairs. I would pull black pink blankets, and step onto lavender carpet in my sea blue room. I would sleepily walk downstairs, rubbing my eyes. My dad would look up at me from reading the newspaper, while sitting at the kitchen table. And he exclaimed loudly "back from the dead already?'<p>

Soon I realized my parents were in Australia, without a single memory of me. The memory spell was so strong that it couldn't be taken off even by the person who put it on, me. For a while I just pretended that it could be true that they could still be out there remembering me, but then I realized for their safety I can't even pretend. If the death eaters even for a second they could use something against me they would. They would use me against Harry and Ron, and I can't put them in danger. Even if were not the closest any more.

So if I'm not at my house in London, where am I? It slowly came back, nightmare and all. Remember blonde haired and gray eyes. Soft caring gray eyes, with blue and silver swirling in them. I slowly crept out of the bed. I made my way to the door; I turned around to look one last time at how peaceful he looked. I slowly shut the door, while also shutting out my soft side. It's time to be strong.

The end of the first quarter meant we didn't go to school on Monday. So I looked for the perfect practice room for Draco to teach me how to fight. Immediately and I remember the room Neville found, the room of requirement.

Making sure no one was following me I made my way to the room. I walked past the invisible door three times. The door materialized out of thin air, and I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I just somehow knew she wouldn't be there. And when I open my eyes that only proved it further, she wasn't there.<p>

I sighed and got out of the bed. I walked to the bathroom, and with one look in the mirror I knew I had to take a shower. The water quickly heated up, while I stripped. I stepped in and with a sigh. I knew things were looking up. Not only for me but also for Hermione. Hopefully with Hermione and me. I just then relized I was becoming sappier then though's Hufflepuff's I used to make fun of. What is that girl doing to me? With a smile I soon found out I didn't care.

After my shower I threw clothes on, and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. With several turns I made my way to the entrance. I straitened my shirt and ran a hand through my hair slightly self-conscience. What if she doesn't like my shirt?

**By Merlin Draco, get it together! You are the best looking guy here you've got zero competition! **

_Yeah I am aren't I…_

**Yeah you bloody are, you have women fall to their knees just for a smile!**

_Yeah, your right!_

**Of course I'm bloody right! Now go in there and show every one you're Draco Sexy –AS-Hell Malfoy!**

_Yeah I am! I'm going too!_

I quickly ran for the bathroom. Needing to give myself a once over real quick.

I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. I was wearing my faded muggle jeans that hung loosely on my hips. I was wearing a button up midnight blue long sleeve shirt. I unbuttoned a few buttons at the top. I looked at my hair and because I had no gel I would have to go with the sex hair look. I messed up my hair, and forced a piece or two to fall in my eyes. Once I was happy with my look I left the bathroom. I went to the doors again and with a slight push I opened the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>After I walked into the room I assessed my assets. There was a big room with mirrors for walls. There was a punching bag in the corner and a boxing ring in the middle. In the other corner there was a wardrobe and a small makeshift changing room. I walked across the padded floor to the wardrobe. I threw open the doors to look inside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up through my hair giving everyone a sexy smoldering look. I strutted across the room feeling every one watch me. I got wanting looks from girls, and the boyfriends looked like they wanted to kill me. I looked over and saw potters girl with her mouth hanging open, I gave her a smirk. She quickly smacked her mouth shut I could almost hear her teeth smack together, that's got to hurt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>There were sport bras on one side, and short shorts underneath with a few pairs of spandex. On the other side there were guy tank tops, and guy shorts. I looked up and smiled it thought of everything. I went into the small changing room to put on the clothes. At first the clothes felt a little revealing, but I soon became comfortable once I realized no one else was here. I saw some tape next to the punching bag, and quickly wrapped my knuckles. I wished I had music, and before I could even vocalize it, the room blared Flo Rida's song Right Round.<p>

**You Spin My Head Right Round, Right Round**

**When You Go Down, When You Go Down Down...**

**You Spin My Head Right Round, Right Round**

I hit and punched the bag to the rhythm of the song.

**When You Go Down, When You Go Down Down...**

**Heyy!**

**Hopped Out Of That House With My Swagger**

I hit it as hard as I could for as long as I could, and with each hit I imagined taking down Theo with one hit at a time.

**Hop In That With Girl, I Got Places To Go!**

**People To See, Time Is Precious**

**I Look At My Crowd And They Out Of Control**

**Just Like My Mind Where I'm Going**

**No Women, No Shorties, No Nothin But Clothes**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt everyone eyes on me till I sat in my seat with a smirk.<p>

**You Spin My Head Right Round, Right Round**

**When You Go Down, When You Go Down Down...**

I looked at the Gryffindor table hoping to catch Hermione's eye, but after looking a realized she wasn't there.

**You Spin My Head Right Round, Right Round**

**When You Go Down, When You Go Down Down...**

I felt someone looking at me, and when I did I wished I hadn't, it was Blaise. He smirked at me then looked at the Gryffindor's table then back at me. My smirk faltered.

**From The Top Of The Pole I Watch Her Go Down**

**She Got Me Throwin My Money Around**

I scarfed down about three pieces of toast before I bolted to the door. I had to find her.

**Ain't Nothin More Beautiful To Be Found**

**It's Goin Down Down...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I worked at the hitting for two hours. I did as many sit ups as possible then did push-ups. I was in the gym like thing for about five hours. I didn't even bother changing. I was so sweaty I just had to go to my room to take a shower, and then ice my bruising hands, and my sore muscles. I was about to walk out of the room when I noticed hanging around the handle was an IPod touch and a pair of pink head phones. I checked to see if it would play music and surprisingly it did. Electronics didn't work in Hogwarts, but surprisingly this one did. I didn't question it; I scrolled through the music and pick the song wild ones. I slipped it into my spandex and started towards the Gryffindor common room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked around the school for three hours looking for her. I decided to send one of the ghosts into her room to see if she was there, but they sadly told me she wasn't. I waited by the portrait, if she was going to bed she would have to get past me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through the corridors, and everywhere I went I was turning heads. Yeah I guess this wasn't anything I would usually wear, but honestly! I didn't look that different! I had my hair in a ponytail with a head band to keep it back short shorts and a sports bra; okay I guess it's bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the floor with my hand in my hands when I heard someone say "Draco?"<p>

I looked up and saw a skinny girl with a pair of shorts on and a sports bra, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal if it hadn't been Granger, but to my surprise it was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I looked at her trying to control my shock. Apparently I didn't conceal it well enough, because she gave me one of my own trademark smirks.<p>

When I took her in fully I realized she was practically half naked, at the thought I blushed. Just for your information though she did look great without a shirt. As if reading my mind she crossed her arms in front of her chest. I was trying to look up at her face, but failed miserably. From her waist down, I saw that she had a nice flat stomach. Her shorts were really short so it gave her the impression that she had really long legs even though she was quite shorter then me.

I swallowed, and tore my eyes off her.

"Where were you?" I asked avoiding her penetrating stare.

"Working out," she said calmly and simply.

I looked back at her in shock. Girls didn't usually know about the workout room, let alone anyone outside the Slytherin House. About twenty years or so a few Slytherins were wandering around and they found a room. They went inside and found a bunch of exercising equipment. The information of the room was passed down in the Slytherin house occasionally there were Ravenclaws or Hufflepuff's there, but not many people knew.

"How do you know about it?" I asked.

"Know about what? I went to the room of requirement," she asked.

That makes a little more sense.

"Nothing there's a work-out room on the third floor. I was just surprised you found it considering only a few people know about it, and there mostly Slytherins," I shrugged.

"Is that why all of you guys look good without a shirt?" she said

Something bad boiled inside of me at the thought of her seeing other people in my house without a shirt on. Also include the fact that it impressed her so much to leave a memory! I know she's seen my and Theo, but who else?

While I was thinking apparently with a frown on my face, she giggled. I looked up and saw she was trying to stiffly laughter with her hand against her mouth. She was kidding.

My frown deepened. That apparently made it too hilarious too not laugh at, when she was done clutching her sides. She looked back at me expectedly, I only pouted at her.

"Oh you know I love you," she said halfheartedly.

Literally my heart stopped. She loves me. Before I could say anything she quickly added "as a Friend."

To tell you the truth I was really hoping she loved me a little more.

I smiled and nodded "yeah me too," I muttered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I seriously need a shower, and then I have to finish my homework. See you around?"

She said while slowly moving towards the portrait.

"Yeah, see ya," I said slightly disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK sorry for not updating sooner. I got a not to nice review and it kind of put me down. I know I'm not very good with grammar, i do try its just not one of my strong points. What would be nice though is if you didn't give me a flame for it. I know some one said its a little hard to read and they might have to give it up the story that's OK, but if you comment please put it nicely. Thank you :(**

**Love,**

**Sarah**

P.S Sorry the chapter isn't longer...


	28. Chapter 28

Not Giving Up: Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

ALERT: Hey I am so sorry for not updating sooner, sooo I gave you a little present... Start reading! :)

* * *

><p>I woke up supper early the next morning; I'm not going to miss her this time. I put on a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top. I went to the bathroom threw some water on my face, and ran for the red and gold common room.<p>

I leaned on the opposite wall of the portrait, which at this awkward moment was checking me out. A few people came out, and gave me very weird looks. When Hermione finally did come out, the two people who hate me most decide to walk out with her, Harry Potter and the ugly and oblivious Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" the red head spat.

"Well I was waiting for someone, but your ugly face kind of ruined it for me," I simple replied.

I like insulting him out of the three, simply because he is the only one that can make his ears turn as red as his hair. Which now that I think about it is pretty dam funny.

"Ron forget it he's not worth it," Scare head told him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" I yelled at them.

Harry turned around and sneered at me, but kept walking.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked me.

I looked down, not realizing there was another person around.

"Well what do you expect we hate each other?" I told her.

Not to mention that we both like the same girl.

"I expect you treat my friends with the same respect that you treat me with!" she all but yelled.

I took her hand and pulled her to the closest secluded corner.

"Hermione I don't want to fight, I came here so we can go train, you know what you asked me for," she avoided looking at me so I cupped her face and tilted it so she was looking at me. "Isn't that what you want?"

Her eyes got big and looked around me; she looked back up, and kissed me.

Immediately I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. I put some pressure into the kiss. She wound one of her hands in my hair and the other she placed on my chest. I growled low in my throat, and gentle tried to open her mouth with mine. My heart was beating so rapidly I thought it might just go into cardiac arrest. She shyly moved her tongue into my mouth and she let out a low sweet moan. I slipped my fingers under her shirt and felt her flat stomach I dragged them to her back and started to move up her spine. I had one hand holding me up placed on the wall above her head.

"Malfoy, before you and your whore have sex in the hallway, did you see Hermione anywhere?" Harry asked.

I pulled back slightly and while trying to catch my breath, and looked into her pleading eyes.

"I'm busy Potter; does it look like I know where your bookworm ran off to?" I told them.

I leaned in only for it to look like we were kissing, but not really touching my lips to hers. While she was stuck there I tried to show her everything I felt. Betrayed, used, worthless, not good enough, a secret, and something that can easily be used and thrown away. She tried to look away, but nothing could really be seen in the small vision in our position.

I looked under my arm, and saw that they were gone.

I pulled myself away from her, and went to the other side of the hallway.

There was an awkward silence for a while, I leaned against the wall, and slid down it.

"Sorry about that, but there was no way we could have explained that to Ron and Harry. They would have freak out so much," she said in nervous laughter.

"Meet me in the room of requirement after you're done with breakfast," I told her.

Her face fell, but she nodded and turned around.

"Oh, and granger," I yelled and she turned "You own me one."

She just smiled and yelled "We'll see Malfoy."

* * *

><p>AN Okay I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I have been so stressed with homework and stuff. Friends are being bitches stuff like that.,.. I will try to update as soon as posible! I'm starting the next chapter tonight, Does any one have guesses on what Draco will ask for? :)

I love all of you and cant wait for the reviews! I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter! Please review I'm going to be up all night writing the next chapter so please give me some incouragment!

Love,

Sarah


	29. Chapter 29

**Not Giving Up: Chapter 29**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>When I walked into the Room of Requirement I saw Draco's back to me. It looked like he was wrapping tape around his knuckles. I took the time to take in his bare back, and loosely hanging shorts down to brand new shoes. Or at least they looked brand new. He didn't hear me come in so I decided to sneak up on him.<p>

I slowly made my way towards him carful that my shoes didn't squeak. I was almost able to reach out and touch him when he whipped around, and grabbed my hand.

"Didn't think you could sneak up on me do you sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it honey," I said just as quick, he smirked and let my hand go.

"Go change," he said turning around.

I grabbed some clothes and ran to the small changing room. I put on a sports bra over my wired bra I already had on. A pair of short shorts, and a t-shirt without sleeves and ripped down the sides to my waist. I loved in the mirror and quickly noticed I didn't have my hair up. I did that quickly to, and walked out to meet the impatient Draco Malfoy.

Stepping out, I assessed my surroundings, Draco was missing. I carefully stepped farther into the room still looking for Draco.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind. I quickly ducked down and did a small summer-sault. Whatever had me let go and I got back into a fighting position.

"Good, you're learning," said a pair of grey eyes. Once I knew it was him my stance wasn't as tense.

"NO! Fight me like I'm your attacker!" he yelled.

He charged at me…

* * *

><p><strong>Four to five hours later…<strong>

* * *

><p>I got pinned to my back once again; it felt like the hundredth time today. I looked angrily up at a pair of silver eyes. He looked simply amused, and then his features slowly turned more serious.<p>

"Draco what's wrong," I said worriedly.

"Hermione do you forgive me?" he said.

"Forgive you for what?" I said back quickly.

"That night we were supposed to meet in the tower, I was going to woe you. Show you how much I love you," he trailed off.

I looked away blushing not knowing what to say. A thousand thoughts ran through my head, how horrible I felt when I saw Blaise. Thinking it was only just a joke some game.

"I forgive you," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey sorry it"s been forever since i've updated and i'm sorry its short, but please review so i know if you want me to countinue this story. If you have other favorites of mine please messege me which one you want me to update next.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
